The goal of the Experimental Mice Shared Service (EMSS) is to provide investigators at the Arizona Cancer Center with technical and scientific expertise in experimental mouse research with an emphasis on severe combined immune deficiency (scid) mouse models. Due to the need of investigations for experiments using other types of mice the service is expanding to include other mouse species (e.g. BALB/c, C3H, nude mice). The scid mice in the breeding colon and those scid mice used for experiments are separated with access to the breeding colony area being more restricted. All proposed mouse experiments/protocols are peer- reviewed by the Institutional Animal Care and Use Committee (IACUC). The IACUC consists of three community representatives, three laboratory veterinarians, one science librarian (non-scientific member), and 14 scientific peer researchers. The EMSS works in coordination with University Animal Control (UAC) and IACUC to provide quality veterinary care and prevention/detection of mouse diseases so that experiments can be completed in an efficient and scientifically sound manner.